Turn me on
by miki16
Summary: Um Sexsong fic...u chose which guy you want with Kagome(basically either sesshoumaru or inuyasha) this is my first sex fiction for real plz review no really mean burns plzz....;-; i just needed to make a fic for this song i love Kevin Little- Turn me on!
1. Turn me on

Kagome stood in the dance room in the party, holding a glass of vodka, then she saw a man with long silver hair he was sexy...that was the only word for him...she walked up to him placed her drink down and started to pull him to the dance floor and they started dancing slowly at first then they got harder into the dance...  
  
_((For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
  
And you're wining on me  
  
Pushing everything  
  
Right back on top of me))_  
  
Kagome then realized how late it was and walked out and was about to leave the man but then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her car.....and drove her to his house....at first Kagome refused but then....  
  
_((But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
  
You better change your mind  
  
You're going home.......  
  
You're going home with me tonight))_  
  
The man brought her to his room and placed him on the bed and he pushed her on the bed and started to kiss her and also started to take off her pants...Kagome accepted what the man was doing (she was half drunk lol)...  
  
_((Let me hold you   
  
Girl caress my body  
  
You got me going crazy  
  
You turn me on  
  
Turn me on........  
  
Let me jam you  
  
Go wine all around me  
  
You got me going crazy   
  
You Turn me on  
  
Turn me on......))_  
  
She started to touch him....his broad chest his face...which she couldn't see from the dark. She then grabbed his member hard and that made the man groan in the back of his throat and he pushed her and undressed her the whole way, while also slipping out of his clothes.   
  
_((One hand on the ground and   
  
Bumper cock sky high  
  
Wining hard on me  
  
Got the Python  
  
Hollerin' for mercy - yea hey -ai  
  
Then I whisper in her ear   
  
So wine harder  
  
And then she said to me  
  
Boy just push that thing  
  
Push it harder back on me))  
_  
The man whispered in her ear if she liked it and she moaned out when he stuck a finger deep inside of her...so he held her tight and placed his member hard and fast inside her...soon after they were finished they layed in bed together...and Kagome realized what had happened but she was somewhat happy and she grabbed him...and they went for a second round...  
  
_((Let me hold you   
  
Girl caress my body  
  
You got me going crazy  
  
You turn me on  
  
Turn me on........  
  
Let me jam you  
  
Go wine all around me  
  
You got me going crazy   
  
You Turn me on  
  
Turn me on......))_  
  
Kagome hugged the man tightly after there love making and she layed on top of him and fell into a deep slumber dreaming of the sexy man who's arms were around her body...  
  
_((Girl Just Hug me, hug me,  
  
Kiss me, squeeze me,  
  
Hug me, hug me,  
  
Kiss and caress me))_  
  
(I know lol very good story eh? You can pick between sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who ever you like more with Kagome i don't care either way lol....its just a short song fiction because i LOVE THIS SONG!)


	2. Chapter 2 looking for mystery man

**Chapter 2- looking for mystery man**  
  
Kagome woke up slowly in the large bed the man brought her too…but she was in a hotel…a very expensive one at that. She looked for any sign of the man she had met earlier but there was nothing…not one trace of him…she got up slowly and went into the bathroom, and then turned on the shower and undressed…and took a shower. She got dressed in a dress she found on a chair and left…thinking…I must find that man…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru had heard his cell phone ring and saw the number of Inuyasha's and answered it angrily.  
  
"What the hell do you want brother?! My heads still hurting from last night…then I woke up in the street…let alone too"  
  
"Yeah…I know whatcha saying me too…"--Inuyasha  
  
"What ever, all I know is that I had great sex last night" -Sesshoumaru  
  
"Me too!"--Inuyasha  
  
Sesshoumaru hung up the phone annoyed at his younger brother…  
  
"God…I cant remember anything from last night…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha swore under his breath once his brother hung up on him…  
  
"Just like him to do that…god…all I know is that I had great sex, I cant remember from who though…"  
  
Inuyasha walked off back to his apartment…too hurting to remember where he left his car…then suddenly he bumped into a woman with long black hair with brown eyes. He looked down at her.  
  
"Hey bitch! Watch where your going!"  
  
She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm in a hurry…so if you…"  
  
She looked up at him and saw silver hair…and golden eyes…just like the man from last night..!  
  
"Oh my god…was it you??"  
  
"what was me??"  
  
"Were you the one from last night???!"  
  
"I don't know what your talking bout woman!"  
  
He left quickly leaving Kagome speechless…  
  
"well…excuse me…"  
  
Then she felt a hand on arm and was pulled up…and again she was met by golden eyes…but less emotional ones…oh my god…and silver hair too?!  
  
"I'm sorry for my brother, miss…?"  
  
"My names Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you…?"  
  
"My names Sesshoumaru…"  
  
She smiled…at least the brother was nicer…  
  
"But may I ask what you meant when you asked my brother…if it was him last night?"  
  
"Last night I went out to this party and met this guy with silver hair and golden eyes…and we…umm…yeah"  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her……this girl was rather strange…and also funny. Wait…was she the woman he had sex with last night…or was it his brother…he growled lightly thinking about this lovely girl and his brother doing it…  
  
Kagome heard the growl…but decided that he could've just been clearing his throat…or something so she bowed slowly…  
  
"I've got to go sorry…"  
  
He nodded slowly but then placed a small sheet of paper in her hand…  
  
"call me some time or something…"  
  
She nodded slowly and walked home…and sat on her couch and let out a long sigh…  
  
"Now what am I going to do…there is two guys both with silver hair…"  
  
=HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Umm I'm going to leave you here! i'll be in north carolina for a week so i wont be back till july 4th...= 


	3. Chapter 3ummNo name?

-Chapter 3 finallly!! I've been so tired and stressed out from my boyfriend...i finally have a chance to write...So here we go chapter 3!!!-  
  
Kagome laid down on her bed, unable to get to sleep remembering both men with silver hair and golden eyes...she never thought it would be this difficult for just a one night stand...she looked over at the clock and saw 10PM...she walked over to her phone and grabbed the paper...  
  
"I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I call right now would it...?"  
  
She dialed the number and after two rings a deep male voice answered...  
  
"Hello?"--Sesshoumaru  
  
"Um, Hi this is Kagome--"  
  
"The girl from earlier..."---Sesshoumaru  
  
"Yes and I was wondering...well if we could get together some time..."--kag  
  
"Alright...Like when?"  
  
Kagome played with the phone cord a little, really nervous speaking to such a hot guy...not that the Inuyasha guy wasn't very handsome himself...  
  
"Could we right now...I need some one to talk to I think..."  
  
"Alright I'll be over in a minute..."  
  
She gave him her address and then he hung up...then she quickly got changed into a short tight red dress, that showed her curves very well, she brushed out hair so it cascaded down her back in waves, and did her make up nicely...then she heard the door bell ring, she quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru in a white button up shirt that was kind of baggy, and also unbuttoned at the throat, and wearing a pair of khaki jeans...he looked really handsome looking so formal like that. She smiled at him, and he smiled...well kind of smiled...more like a grin...he was the first to speak,  
  
"If you'd like i know a very good club, that i normally go to if you'd like to come with me..."  
  
"Alright"  
  
With that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were off in Sesshoumarus new black ferrari...when they got there Kagome knew this club was the same as the one she went to, two nights ago.  
  
"May i ask you a question...were you here at this club two nights ago?"  
  
"I believe I was here with Inuyasha but we both seperated...i remember us both telling eachother, how we both met an extroidanary girl...but more like a one night stand"  
  
"Oh my god...! Then it could have been either of you with me that night!"  
  
"It could on lets go in"  
  
They walked into the dance room and went straight to the dancing room, when the song Brush your shoulders off turned on, they started dancing, grinding there hips together...almost as if they were having sex with clothes on...soon they were both even closer and kissing, but then the song ended...and they stopped, kagome flushed...and well Sesshoumaru was just Sesshoumaru...  
  
"Come on lets go get a drink..."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, and they walked over to the bar tender, Sesshoumaru got a Smirnoff ice, and Kagome...got water.   
  
"Only water...? What are you afraid to have alchohol?"  
  
"No i'm just not good with alchohol..."  
  
Soon the night was over and Sesshoumaru drove Kagome home...then stopped infront of the house, and leaned on and started to kiss her...soon the kiss deepened...and soon Kagome was straddling Sesshoumarus lap...and Sesshoumaru was placing hickeys on her neck...down to her chest when suddenly Kagome arched her back and the horn beeped, sending them back to reality...  
  
"Oh my..." Was all Kagome could say while moving off Sesshoumaru...  
  
"Well I hope to see you later..."  
  
Kagome kissed him on the cheeks real quick and walked out of the car and then to her door with one last wave, he drove away, Kagome walked in and slided down the door, breathless.  
  
-Okay!!! Its totally not overrr!!! Inuyasha hasnt had his chance to shinee!! I still dont kno who it should be suprise to find out in the end!! Im went to florida....lol...keep on leavin u guys! Oh well...I have another story im supposed to be writing but im too lazy to keep up on that one so right when i get back...if its not too late i'll write another chapter for this story, about inuyasha and kagome this time...- 


	4. ch 4 The freakin chapter that i wrote at...

Turn me on- chapter 4...  
  
Sesshoumaru was driving back home when he felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg, he answered it angrily…because the only person who would call him this late was his brother, Inuyasha.   
  
"Hello?!" -Sesshoumaru  
  
"Yo brother, I called you like three times and you didn't answer where have you been?!"  
  
"I was out at a club hanging with the Kagome"   
  
"Kagome…"  
  
There was a slight pause, then Sesshoumaru broke the silence…  
  
"Why were you calling me?"  
  
"No reason…I just felt like talking to someone…"  
  
"Fuck off I'm busy"  
  
With that Sesshoumaru hung up and kept driving.   
  
-----------------------the next day-----------------  
  
Kagome awoke laying on the floor near her door. She held her head, because she had fallen last night, from the kissing with Sesshoumaru. She took a quick shower and got dressed, and decided to go grocery shopping. She started to walk down the street, when none other than Inuyasha bumped into her. Inuyasha glared quickly, then smiled faintly.   
  
"Hello Kagome…how was your date with Sesshoumaru last night?"  
  
"Oh it was quite nice Inuyasha"  
  
She smiled, but then glared.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me, what do you want?"  
  
"I don't want anything I just want to be your friend"   
  
Inuyasha then smirked…Kagome glared a bit, but then sighed.   
  
"I'm going shopping, if you'd like you can come and help me carry my bags home…"  
  
They finished grocery shopping and they were walking back with Inuyasha holding all the bags.   
  
"What am I your slave…?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to be my friend…!"  
  
"If you want me to be a slave I can be your sex slave"  
  
He winks and Kagome giggled and blushed a little…  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=at that same time-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshoumaru was driving home from work, when he got stopped by a red light and looked over to see Kagome laughing and blushing talking to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru knew what Inuyasha was trying to do and smirked a bit…  
  
"This is going to be fun…"  
  
Sesshoumaru then parked at the side of the road and walked out.  
  
"Why hello Kagome…"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and then tried to help the bags from Inuyasha, but he wouldn't let go, but then Sesshoumaru ripped them from Inuyasha's grasp and smirked. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome and spoke softly in her ear.  
  
"You need a real man to help you with this…"   
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both walked on the side of her and when she got home, she sighed and walked inside but leaving the door open for them to come in, Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha and tripped him.   
  
"Why do you even try to get her…?"  
  
Inuyasha glared and punched Sesshoumaru really hard…and then walked inside with the bags and slammed the door in Sesshoumaru's face and locked the door. Sesshoumaru sighs and shakes his head and walks away to his car…  
  
"I guess I'll give him a chance…"  
  
He smirks and starts to drive away….  
  
=-=-=-=-=-meanwhile-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Inuyasha placed the bags on the counter and looked over at Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back, and then started to put everything away, Inuyasha helping as well. Inuyasha pins Kagome to the counter top and starts kissing her deeply, and Kagome goes enjoying, but also hating it. Finally Inuyasha gets up quickly looking down sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome…I didn't mean to…"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's alright Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome got off the counter and looked at Inuyasha…  
  
"I'm sorry I'm kind of busy…can we see each other later…maybe tomorrow night…we can go out to eat or something…"   
  
Inuyasha smiled and kissed her cheek, and then left…suddenly then Kagome heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kagome…"  
  
She heard a deep and sensual voice on the other line…realizing it was Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant surprise…"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight, I've got reservation seats at a really fancy restaurant."   
  
"Alright then what time will you pick me up at?"  
  
"In about an hour"  
  
Kagome smiled, playing with the phone cord again…this man had the sexiest voice…  
  
"Alright I'll be ready then…bye"  
  
She hung up quickly and ran upstairs to her room and started to try on fancy clothes…  
  
"Darn! I don't have any clothes that are fancy…!"  
  
She then saw her red dress in the back of the closet…which was a tank topped dress…with a slit in the side, but it was long…she remembered the dress, from which she wore when she had her sweet 16.  
  
"This is perfect!"  
  
She put on the dress, did her hair up, and put on make up and a necklace, and earrings…then she looked over at her perfume…and grabbed it and placed a dab of it on both her wrists and her neck. Then she heard the door bell ring and ran downstairs quickly and opened it…she smiled at Sesshoumaru, he was wearing a very tuxedo. She put on her high heals and grabbed her purse, and her coat.   
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Good evening madam"   
  
He grinned teasingly and took her hand and placed a kiss on her hand, lingering a little while kissing her hand, and then let it go, and reached in his pocket and grabbed a box, and then Kagome opened it seeing a beautiful diamond bracelet.  
  
"Oh my god! Its beautiful…but I don't deserve this…"  
  
"Yes you do…your beauty even beats the most beautiful of jewelry."  
  
Kagome blushed, and giggled, and the placed on the bracelet…then Sesshoumaru took her arm with his, and walked out to a limo and opened the door for her and sat with her in the back and then closed the door.  
  
"Take us to the blue moon restaurant, James."   
  
The driver nodded and drove them to a huge restaurant…which looked dark inside…besides one glowing blue light on the ceiling in the restaurant. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in together and took a seat, right in front of a beautiful water show thing…Kagome starred at the water springs, as it changed colors…  
  
"Its so beautiful Sesshoumaru…thank you so much for this date!"  
  
They ordered there food and finished eating finally, they walked out to the car, and Sesshoumaru whispered in James ear, something that Kagome didn't hear…  
  
"What was that…?"  
  
"Oh nothing…I was just asking James something…"  
  
The limo stopped in a deserted lot, and Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome…  
  
"Your so beautiful Kagome"  
  
"Umm…Sesshoumaru where are we…?"  
  
"Some where we wont be disturbed…"  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned over to Kagome and kissed her deeply, laying her down on the seats of the limo…and started to kiss down her neck pulling down her dress a little to reveal a silky red bra, he kissed down her throat more…towards her breast when suddenly he heard a dog bark and jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car.  
  
"Damnit!!"   
  
Kagome flushed sat up a little fixing her dress a little…then Sesshoumaru told James to take them to Kagome's house and stared out the window…  
  
"Sesshoumaru…?"  
  
"Yes Kagome…?"  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"It's not your fault, it was the damned dog"  
  
He grinned and Kagome giggled a little and leaned her head on his shoulder, startling him a bit.   
  
"Kagome…?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's thoughts---  
  
_Damnit…this girl has me stuttering like a virgin…I'll show her who's boss how dare she make me feel this way…! I've never felt this way for anyone…_  
  
============  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what's the matter?"  
  
They finally stopped at Kagome's house, and they kissed hard one more time, then Kagome left, and went into her house and got into her pajamas and fell asleep quickly in her bed…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru got home, paid James, and then went into his house, and fell asleep not bothering to change….  
  
========The next night….with Inuyasha X Kagome======  
  
Kagome was dressed in a light blue, spaghetti strapped, short dress. She walked downstairs, and sat on the couch, waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
Then she heard the door bell ring and answered it and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, guess what I got reservations to The Duchess…"  
  
"Oh! That new restaurant in town! Oh my god! I really wanted to go there!"  
  
Kagome smiled, and hugged Inuyasha a little, then they walked out to his 2004 mustang convertible, which was blue. He drove them to the restaurant, they sat, but none of them really knew what to say to each other, so through out the dinner, it was rather quiet. Then after dinner, they drove back…and Kagome broke the silence…  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha for this wonderful night"  
  
She smiled at Inuyasha and he frowned a little…  
  
"I'm sorry I know I didn't talk a lot I'm not used to being out with pretty girls…"  
  
She smiled and leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips…then Inuyasha stopped the car in front of Kagome's house…  
  
"Kagome…is…it…okay?"   
  
She smiled and kissed him again…  
  
"Yes…"  
  
He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed and undressed her slowly, while she also undressed him…soon enough Inuyasha was inside Kagome, pushing inside her hard and fast…causing Kagome to finally scream, and orgasm, while Inuyasha also came inside Kagome…he laid on top of her, careful not to squish her with all his weight…and smiled.  
  
"That was great…"  
  
Kagome nodded and fell asleep with Inuyasha…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!! GRR!! ITS 4 AM IM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THIS. I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TYPING THE WHOLE SEX PART, SO DEAL WIT THAT, MORE TO COME….IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!!! HAHAHAHAH GOOD NIGHT! N SLEEP TIGHT! Okay….for real, good night 


	5. ch 5business trip!

Turn me on chapter 5- Business trip?!  
  
When Kagome awoke the next day, Inuyasha had already left…she felt exhausted…but not as much as she had the night with that mysterious man…as much as she wanted to believe the man was Inuyasha…she had plenty of doubts…and also she was growing more fond of Sesshoumaru day by day…then she heard her phone ring, she quickly got up and answered it…  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kagome, it's me Sesshoumaru…we need to talk"  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"I'm leaving for three months for a business trip…"  
  
"No way! When are you leaving???"  
  
"Tomorrow is when my plane is planned to leave"  
  
Kagome suddenly felt a tear go down her cheek…she really didn't want Sesshoumaru to leave…not after all they had been through…well it wasn't that much…but she really cared for him…  
  
"Please…can we see each other again"  
  
"Yes…tonight…"  
  
"Where will we go?"  
  
"Anywhere you'd like…"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and finally answered…  
  
"I'd like to go to your place…"  
  
"Your wish is granted"  
  
Kagome laughed at what Sesshoumaru said…  
  
"Alright I'll be ready at 7, don't be late…"  
  
"Okay…see you then"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and laid back in bed…thinking of how much she was going to miss Sesshoumaru…though Inuyasha would still be here…it wouldn't be the same…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru hung up his cell phone…pissed.  
  
"Damnit! Why didn't she say…Don't go…or stay or anything!"  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to drive towards the store…when he heard his cell phone ring again, hoping it was Kagome he answered it quickly with out even looking at the caller ID.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yo brother guess what?"  
  
"What the fuck do you want Inuyasha?!"  
  
"I had sex last night"  
  
"I'm glad that you had sex last night NOW what the fuck does that have to do with any---"  
  
Sesshoumaru then stopped remembering exactly who Inuyasha was with last night…his Kagome!  
  
"How dare you fucking touch her, with your dirty hands?!"  
  
"She quite accepted me, brother…now what are you jealous?"  
  
"Get a real life, you fucking loser…don't call me just to fucking tell me shit like this…"   
  
With that Sesshoumaru hung up…feeling something in his stomach that he had never felt before…a nausea nothing could cure…he felt…jealousy. He turned on his radio and drove off quicker than before to the store.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha grinned happily, knowing that he got his brother jealous…then he decided to call Kagome.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Um…Inuyasha I'm sorry I'm busy tonight"  
  
"Oh I see…"  
  
"Damn…she must be going to go see Sesshoumaru.." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Well I've got to go…maybe we can hang out later.."  
  
With that she quickly hung up…leaving Inuyasha to also start to feel jealous.  
  
"Damn…"  
  
--------------------------------------------7 PM  
  
Kagome was wearing a short black skirt with a tight blue tank top that showed her chest slightly and was wearing the diamond bracelet and had lightly dabbed herself in a new perfume she got that made her smell like lavender. Then she heard the door bell and quickly answered the door and smiled at Sesshoumaru, he was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned a lot showing off a good portion of his chest, and also a cross necklace, and was wearing semi-tight fitting black pants, with black leather shoes…he looked very sexy…  
  
"Hello Sesshy"  
  
She smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru's eye twitch a little at the new nickname she gave him.  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
He grinned a little and lightly bit her ear lobe and whispered sensually in her ear…  
  
"Careful dear…I might not even be able to get you to my house…"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly at his statement, and then placed on her high heals and walked out to his…to another new Ferrari, but this one was red. Kagome sighed…  
  
"What do you collect Ferraris Sesshy?"  
  
"Hn…maybe"  
  
He grinned, and opened the door for her, she sat and he quickly sat down on his side and drove off to a mansion.  
  
"Oh my god! Look at that house! Isn't it big, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"It's my home Kagome…"  
  
"Do you live here all by yourself??"  
  
"I've got butlers and stuff…but there all out for tonight"  
  
He opened the gates with a button in his car and then drove in, up to the front house and parked, and got out and opened the door to Kagome's side, then Kagome and him walked inside.  
  
"Oh my god! There's got to be over 100 rooms here!!"  
  
"105...it used to be my fathers house, till he handed it over to me, as well as the business…"  
  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
  
"He just took money, and also works at the business as the boss towards another floor than mine…you see I'm the main boss…and he just kind of helps out in managing the business…"  
  
"I see…"  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to a room with a big…I mean huge television, with a bed a little away from it.  
  
"Is this your room…?"  
  
"No it's the main television room…"  
  
Kagome stared stunned, and then sat on the bed, and then laid down…  
  
"This beds so comfy!"  
  
She bounced a little on it then looked over at Sesshoumaru who was looking through the movies…  
  
"What movie would you like to watch Kagome?"  
  
Kagome chose the butterfly effect…and Sesshoumaru placed the movie in but kept it on stop.  
  
"I'll go make some popcorn, what would you like to drink?"  
  
"I'll have an orange soda if you have one…if not just some sort of soda."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and walked into the kitchen, and made popcorn and grabbed two orange sodas.  
  
"Orange soda is my favorite soda"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
They smiled to each other, then Sesshoumaru handed her the orange soda and placed his on the cup holder next to him and placed the pop corn on the bed…  
  
"Sesshoumaru…?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I sleep over?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome, she looked like a 6 year old, asking for her first sleep over. He laughed a little and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Of course…"  
  
Kagome smiled and grabbed the bag she was carrying with her and took out her pajamas…apparently she was already expecting to spend the night, then she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Kagome…I take it you were expecting me to say yes…"  
  
"Yes I was!"  
  
Kagome laughed while still in the bathroom, placing on a pair of black pajama pants and a tight pink pajama tank top. Where as Sesshoumaru was just in his boxers…they got into bed together and started watching the movie…well Sesshoumaru was more interested in Kagome…then Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru a little sadly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you…"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome and placed a hand on her cheek wiping her eye with his thumb.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome…I'll be back as soon as I can…"  
  
With that Sesshoumaru moved his head down towards Kagome's and kissed her gently but then the kiss deepened and soon Sesshoumaru was laying on top of Kagome, pulling off her top and started to massage her breasts slowly…staring at her the whole time and grinned. He placed his knee in between her legs and pushed against her. She moaned out loudly holding his shoulders tightly.  
  
"I want you inside me, Sesshy…"  
  
He grinned and pulled off his boxers, and her pants and underwear.  
  
"Were going to do this slowly"  
  
He kissed down her and then placed a finger in her and started to push it in and out of her, making her cry out in pure pleasure. Then she grabbed his dick hardly, and that was the end of Sesshoumaru's teasing. He placed it in her and starting to go slowly inside her, but hardly as well.  
  
"Oh! Sesshyy…"  
  
He then started to kiss her hard, while going faster and harder inside her when they both came at the same time. Sesshoumaru fell to the side on Kagome, breathing hard, and she laid her head on his shoulder, breathing hard as well.  
  
"That…was…great"  
  
"Yes…indeed it was…"  
  
They both fell asleep, unknowing to Sesshoumaru, the good feeling in his heart was the love he was getting for Kagome.  
  
-----------------the next day-------------------------  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were at the air port, Sesshoumaru was ready to leave he looked sadly at Kagome…  
  
"Tell me to stay…"  
  
Kagome looked away and shook her head…  
  
"You have to go…you have a life I cant keep you from it…"  
  
Sesshoumaru hugged her tightly…  
  
"Then I will go…I have to my planes about to depart…I must go…I will miss you…I have a question…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I told you to stay away from Inuyasha would you?"  
  
"I don't know…he's a good friend…"  
  
"I understand…wait for me Kagome, I'll come back and win your heart"  
  
With that Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome hard, and walked off onto the plane…away from Kagome…  
  
two months later  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had become close friends but they hadn't had sex again or gone out on dates…they stayed as friends…but Inuyasha was noticing something Kagome wasn't, she was gaining weight…until the one day they were eating together and Kagome started to feel sick, she quickly ran to the bathroom…and then came out and passed out, Inuyasha quickly caught her and called an ambulance…  
  
-----------------In hospital-----------------------------  
  
"What's wrong with her doctor?!"  
  
"She's pregnant…"  
  
"With who's child??!"  
  
"Well…we cant tell until she's going to have the baby…"  
  
Then Sesshoumaru ran in…  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
He ran straight into the room where Kagome laid.  
  
"Kagome…are you alright…I'm back…"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled…and held her hand…  
  
"Sesshoumaru…I'm pregnant…and judging by the time…it was by which ever one of you I had first met at the club…"  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha froze in shock….  
  
To BE CONTINUED HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! XD 


	6. Chapter 6 lolno name again

Turn me on --Chapter 6(sorry its been so long)  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha paced in the hospital waiting for Kagome to be released remembering the words she had said…it could have been either of them that night with Kagome, that meant that in the end, they'd both have to take care of Kagome and the baby…even though they knew one of there hearts would be broken once she had the baby…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked out of the hospital and looked up at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sadly.  
  
"Whoever's baby this is…I'm going to stay with that man…"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and looked at her angrily.  
  
"Kagome! You don't have to just because of the baby! Stay with the one you love…!"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha sadly…  
  
"I love you both…"  
  
Inuyasha winced and moved away and glared at Sesshoumaru, and then whispered to him.  
  
"You better not leave her again! I have places I have to go!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and walked towards Kagome and held her…  
  
"Kagome…it's alright, I understand…"  
  
Kagome cried in his shirt…feeling the worst she had felt in many weeks, after meeting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru she had felt so good…and tried not to think of when she'd have to chose over them…she smiled at the nurse who had taken care of her, and the nurse smiled back…unknowing to Kagome the nurse was staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome…are you alright now?"  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru"  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and stepped back and smiled at her when the nurse threw herself against Sesshoumaru and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Sesshy!! I'm so glad I've finally found you again!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widen…realizing who this was exactly, Rin, his old executive.  
  
"Rin…It's been quite some time…"  
  
He moved her away, and smiled at her, and then looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome…this is Rin my old executive…"  
  
"And your old girlfriend! Until you disappeared!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin oddly…  
  
"Rin…we broke up…and then you quit working for me…"  
  
"Okay…maybe that is how it is…but now I want you back…"  
  
Rin smiled and kissed Sesshoumaru right in front of Kagome!  
  
((Okay! Short chapter for u…sorry I've been sick…are Rin and Sesshoumaru gonna get together…is it still going to be Kagome/Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha Who's going to win?! And what about poor Kagome…what's she going to do…seeing Sesshoumaru and Rin?? What about Inuchan??? Hmm while u think about this I will be too…lol if any of you have any ideas…feel free to email me with them…)) 


	7. chapter 7 jealousy

Chapter 7-- Jealousy  
  
Kagome stared at the nurse on Sesshoumaru, and felt an odd sensation in her stomach, making her feel like she wanted to pull the nurse off and slap her. But Sesshoumaru pushed her off and glared down at the girl.  
  
"Rin, were not together, and that's how I like it…"  
  
The girl looked like she had just been struck, and ran out of the room, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone, Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who is she…?"  
  
"She was my girlfriend until I caught her in the arms of Inuyasha…"  
  
Kagome looked surprised…how horrible that must've felt for Sesshoumaru losing the girl he must've loved to Inuyasha…Sesshoumaru smiled a little and hugged Kagome.  
  
"But now its alright because I have you…"  
  
Kagome smiled and looked up at him and they kissed, but then the kiss furthered, and Sesshoumaru ended up laying on top of Kagome, kissing down her neck…  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
"Se…Sesshoumaru…"  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly got off breathing very hard and looked over at her.  
  
"I'll take care of you until the baby arrives, and who ever the baby belongs to, I'll be happy as long as you are…"  
  
Kagome felt horrible and laid her head on his shoulder and he then picked her up…  
  
"Se…Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
He grinned, and then walked out towards his blue Ferrari…  
  
"Sesshoumaru…wasn't this red…"  
  
"I got a new one…" Kagome sighed a little and then he placed her in the car and drove off towards his mansion.  
  
"For as long as you'd like you can stay here with me…"  
  
They walked in and then saw Inuyasha with some suit cases.  
  
"Like hell I'm letting you stay alone with Kagome here!!"  
  
Then suddenly Rin appeared from behind Inuyasha and smiled seductively at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm staying too…"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and then looked towards Kagome and smiled a little.  
  
"Looks like we have company…"  
  
Kagome nodded, and Sesshoumaru showed her towards the bed room that was adjoined to his, and lead her into it.  
  
"This is going to be your room…whenever you need me I'll be right next door."  
  
"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru"  
  
Kagome smiled and laid down on the bed…and slowly drifted off to sleep, and Sesshoumaru walked out, softly closing the door behind him. Then looked over and saw Rin.  
  
"Does she tire out that easily from you..? You need some one like me who can take all of you"  
  
Rin smiled and walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him. Sesshoumaru quickly pushed Rin off.  
  
"Stop…I don't love you anymore, you left me, and made it quite clear, so why don't you go see what Inuyasha is up to…"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked off into his room and shut the door behind him…leaving Rin to speak with Inuyasha…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------Rin and Inuyasha------------------------------------------  
  
"So what your saying is that you need my help to get my bro?!"  
  
"Yeah! Also I can help you win over Kagome too then!"  
  
"What's your plan??"  
  
"Tonight…they'll be to tired to notice we sneak into there rooms, and you pretend to be Sesshoumaru and I'll pretend to be Kagome…"  
  
"How's that going to help??!"  
  
"You see…one of them is bound to find out that were not there real partners and who ever does first, we'll tell them we were just trying to help the others so they weren't caught! And one of them will end up heart broken and come to us!!"  
  
"Hmm…how do you know this will work…?"  
  
"I just do trust me!!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they both set off to do there part of the plan…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru and "Kagome"-----------------------------  
  
"Sesshoumaru…?"  
  
Rin walked slowly into his room making her voice sound more like Kagome's she had used Kagome's shampoo and everything to make her seem more like Kagome.  
  
"Kagome…?"  
  
Sesshoumaru answered, still half asleep and sat up from bed and looked over at her, but couldn't see her…  
  
"I cant sleep…"  
  
With that Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him lightly, then the kiss deepened…  
  
"mm…Kagome…"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------Kagome and "Sesshoumaru"------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and sat on the bed and called her name softly..  
  
"Kagome…?"  
  
Kagome woke up slowly…and looked over but couldn't see…  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I need you…"  
  
With that Inuyasha kissed Kagome slowly, her kissing back as well, and they ended up laying on the bed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru…"  
  
((HAHAHAAAA IM NOT WRITING MUCH EH? OH well….I'm sleepy…oh well hope you like the chapter!!!)) 


	8. chapter 8 poor sesshy

Turn me on Chapter 8- Poor Sesshy…  
  
------------------------------------------Sesshoumaru and "Kagome"-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru was pumping into Kagome hard and right before he was about to climax he heard Kagome scream his name…but it wasn't Kagome's voice that screamed it…he quickly got up and turned on the light and saw Rin!!  
  
"Rin…?! What are you doing here??!"  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru innocently and then spoke…  
  
"I was just trying to protect Kagome..! Inuyasha and her! There doing it!!"  
  
"…you're lying…"  
  
"I'm not go check yourself!! Then you'll see the truth to my words!"  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly got up and walked slowly into Kagome's side of the room…and saw exactly what Rin had said…  
  
---------------------------------Kagome and "Sesshoumaru"--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome laid on the bed in pure bliss as Sesshoumaru continued to move inside her slowly, and hard…she was on the brink of her orgasm…suddenly she heard the door close…but was too into it to bother to care…and she screamed out Sesshoumaru's name…and fell into a deep sleep, and Inuyasha quickly left the room, happily.  
  
-----------------------Morning--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up slowly, and peeked out the window…he couldn't believe what had happened…what he saw…Kagome and Inuyasha…together…he felt something in the corner of his eye but he quickly blinked it away and got up and walked towards the kitchen when Kagome walked over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Kagome…what are you doing?"  
  
"Last night…it was nice…"  
  
He could see her blush slightly and pushed her off of him and glared at her, then while he walked away, Rin grabbed his arm…but he was too hurt to care.  
  
-----------------------------------------Kagome-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was stunned when Sesshoumaru had pushed her away and then walked away with Rin…what had she done to deserve that…? After last night with him she thought they'd be really close…What they had done together wasn't as good as the first time…and also it felt as if she were holding some one else…then it hit her…what if it was Inuyasha??  
  
She quickly got up and ran into Inuyasha's room and walked in slowly when a pair of arms wrapped around her…  
  
"Inuyasha…?"  
  
"Last night was great…"  
  
Kagome was stunned and quickly pushed him away and slapped him.  
  
"I cant believe you!!"  
  
"No Kagome…I cant believe you, you wont chose between us…and you cant keep us both you know that."  
  
"I hate you!!"  
  
Kagome started to run away, tears forming in her eyes, when she was caught in a tight embrace…  
  
"Inuyasha…let me go!!"  
  
She turned around and then saw Sesshoumaru, and quickly looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry…I know you wont believe me…bu---"  
  
"Leave here…if the babies mine I will send you checks for him…but I don't want to see you again."  
  
Kagome stood there, shocked not knowing what to do, when she looked behind her she saw Rin smirk triumphantly, and Inuyasha frown at first, then smile triumphantly as well…She slowly nodded and walked towards her room to start to pack up…  
  
WELL UUMM HOPE U LIKED THE CHAPTER SORRY IT WAS SOO LATE xD SCHOOL JUSZT STARTED!! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN I WONDER OoO 


	9. chapter 9 leavingor not?

Inuyasha chapter 9- Leaving…or not?  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly walked towards his room, unable to even see her, knowing that just last night Inuyasha was all over him…when he turned around at first he would have sworn he saw a grin on Rin and Inuyasha's face…but it quickly turned into a frown…? No it couldn't have been. He shut the door in Rin's face not caring at that moment…and fell onto his bed.  
  
"Loving someone is so difficult…"  
  
Meanwhile Kagome, who was still packing her bags suddenly heard a knock on the door, wanting it so much to be Sesshoumaru, she quickly got up and answered it.  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there looking a little sad, yet also happy…she glared at him quickly and was about to shut the door in his face when he held the door open and then pushed her onto the bed pinning himself on top of her.  
  
"Look Kagome, I'm sorry about last night…"  
  
She felt Inuyasha hide his face in her hair whispering in her ear…which still sent a slight shiver through her…one she would not care to admit.  
  
"Inuyasha! You pretended to be Sesshoumaru how can I forgive you??"  
  
When she had yelled out that, to both there surprise they saw Sesshoumaru standing at the door, his eyes filled with anger…he quickly ran towards Inuyasha and pulled him off of Kagome and threw him to the floor.  
  
"Speak Inuyasha…I'll give you one chance to defend yourself!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up and then punched Sesshoumaru really hard, but not knocking Sesshoumaru to the floor.  
  
"Kagome is mine!"  
  
"Is that how you defend yourself, little brother?"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed a dagger and ran towards Sesshoumaru but then Kagome ran in front of Sesshoumaru and was stabbed in the shoulder…Inuyasha looked up sadly and saw Kagome fall to the ground unconscious…but so terrified what Sesshoumaru may do to him now, quickly ran out of the room. Sesshoumaru just stood there staring at Kagome for about a minute trying to process what just happened…  
  
"Kagome…" He quickly got down to his knees and picked up Kagome, holding her in his arms he quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"I've got to get her to the hospital…"  
  
Later in the hospital  
  
It had been about an hour since Kagome and Sesshoumaru went into the hospital, Kagome was still in the emergency room, while Sesshoumaru impatiently paced through the room…finally the doctor walked out.  
  
"Kagome is doing quite well, she had lost a lot of blood, but she should be fine, its good that you got her here when you did…she's conscious right now if you'd like to see her."  
  
Sesshoumaru only nodded to the doctor, and then got up and walked into the room Kagome was in.  
  
"Kagome…?"  
  
"Sesshy…"  
  
She smiled teasingly a little, but then he glared at her and walked over towards her again…and rested his head near hers, not allowing her to see his face.  
  
"I thought you really had sex with Inuyasha…I didn't realize he tricked you…then I told you to leave…god…I was so jealous…and now this…I was so scared I was going to lose you…don't ever do something so stupid like that again."  
  
Kagome stunned a little not ever really hearing Sesshoumaru talk about his feelings with her, smiled lovingly and kissed the top of his head…suddenly then hearing his snoring. Soon she then fell asleep as well.  
  
Next day……………………………….......................................  
  
Kagome woke up, and saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't there anymore and saw the doctors there again, hopefully today she was going to leave…  
  
Mean while Sesshoumaru was sitting in the sitting room, when Inuyasha and Rin walked in both looking very guilty, he decided to ignore them. If they had something to say it certainly wouldn't be him to start the conversation. Suddenly Rin walked over to him and bowed slightly, the tears falling from her eyes very noticeable since they were falling onto his pants…  
  
"I'm sorry, this is all my fault…it was my plan for me to play as Kagome to you, and Inuyasha play as you…"  
  
"…"  
  
Then Inuyasha decided to make his apology.  
  
"I know you wont forgive me now, because of what happened to Kagome…because of what I did to her…but I am sorry as well…I'll allow you to tell her, she probably doesn't want to see me now…"  
  
"I wouldn't know what Kagome wants…see her if you'd like…"  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the doctors approach them, and then Kagome stepped out from behind them…She looked over at him and smiled but then saw Inuyasha and Rin…Inuyasha walked towards Kagome, and bowed a little.  
  
"Kagome…I'm so sorry…"  
  
"Give me time Inuyasha…time to heal…so that maybe one day I can forgive you…"  
  
With that Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked out of the hospital…leaving Rin and Inuyasha there, still looking down sadly, until finally they got up and left.  
  
---------------Kagome and Sesshoumaru--------------------  
  
"You know…I was going to forgive Inuyasha…"  
  
"I knew you would…"  
  
"Do you think I'm too forgiving?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
They sat in silence for the rest of the ride…until they got back to Sesshoumaru's mansion, he looked over at her.  
  
"Kagome…no matter how forgiving you are…I love you…"  
  
Kagome smiled softly and hugged Sesshoumaru and he picked her up bridal style and walked into the mansion, kissing her softly as well…  
  
((I'm going to leave you here Not a cliff hanger this time…but just a leave in there's more obviously and I think that the next chapter maybe the final one the one where FINALLY Kagome has to chose the one…the one where the baby decides everything o0o and will there be romance for everyone D will it be a happy ending…or dramatic…nah I'm shitty with dramatic…o.o oh well read and review…)) 


	10. author alert

turn me on author alert-- I wont be able to upload for a bit, but be back as soon as i can, be back later lol leaving you again but this is an emergency case! 3 megan (Miki) 


	11. ch 10 karaoke and then?

A night of Karaoke and then??  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly heard the door bell ringing at 11 Pm he slowly walked up and towards the door and opened it only to see Inuyasha and Rin. He looked at both of them and glared.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Karaoke!!!!" They grabbed him with him still fussing and threw him in the car and then Kagome suddenly walked out and was grabbed too. Then Inuyasha and Rin got into the car and started driving towards the karaoke bar.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Karaoke…"  
  
They got there and sat down at a table and watched one person sing and then heard the man ask for volunteers and Kagome was pushed to the stage and started to sing…  
  
_On a Monday, __I am waiting Tuesday, __I am fading, __And by Wednesday__ I can't sleep Then the phone rings, I hear you And the darkness is a clear view Cuz you've come to rescue me Fall... With you, I fall so fast I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts Chorus  
Ohhhhh It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real I like the way that feels Ohhhhh It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me I am moody, messy I get restless, and it's senseless How you never seem to care When I'm angry, you listen Make me happy it's a mission And you won't stop til I'm there Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast Well, I hit that bottom Crash, you're all I have_

_ (Chorus)  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face.  
I hope it never goes away... yeah On a Monday, I am waiting And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms.  
So I can breathe _

_(Chorus)  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._  
  
Everyone started to clap and Sesshoumaru looked a little stunned and then was pushed up onto the stage to sing next…  
  
_Sick and Tired of this world There's no more air Trippin' over myself Goin' nowhere Waiting Suffocating No direction And I took a dive  
  
And on the way down I saw you And you saved me From myself And I won't forget The way you loved me On the way down Almost fell right through But I held onto you  
  
I've been wondering why It's only me Have you always been inside Waiting to breathe It's alright Sunlight On my face I wake up and yeah, I'm alive  
  
'cause on the way down I saw you And you saved me From myself And I won't forget The way you loved me On the way down Almost fell right through But I held onto you  
  
I was so afraid Of going under But now The weight of the world Feels like nothing, no, nothing  
  
Down, down, down You're all I wanted Down, down, down You're all I needed Down, down, down You're all I wanted You're all I needed  
  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
  
All that I wanted All that I needed  
  
On the way down I saw you And you saved me From myself And I won't forget The way you loved me On the way down I almost fell right through But I held onto you  
  
Down, down, down But I held onto you Down, down, down But I held onto you  
_  
By the time Sesshoumaru and Kagome had finished singing Inuyasha and Rin were drunk and Inuyasha ended up singing "Fresh and Clean by Outcast" and Rin sang "Tangled up in me, by Skye Sweetnam"  
  
---------------------------Car drive home----------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru ended up driving Rin and Inuyasha home to the same house since they were…making out and well we know what was going to happen next probably. Sesshoumaru then drove home with Kagome. When they got home Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru…  
  
"That song I sang makes me think of me with you…"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down and smiled and nodded.  
  
"Mine too…I love you Kagome…" They kissed and the kiss led to the bed…when suddenly Kagome cried out in sharp pain…  
  
"Kagome..?!"  
  
"The baby…!"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a kick and then another kick on her stomach then felt her very wet downward…  
  
"Your water just broke…"  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Kagome and ran to the car with her and drove off calling Inuyasha and Rin…even though they were a little busy they understood…they reached the emergency room and Kagome was taken in right away…and Sesshoumaru stayed waiting in the waiting room with Inuyasha and Rin who were still a little tipsy…and were singing the song Tipsy as well…which drove Sesshoumaru insane…and was doing his best from yelling at them to shut the fuck up. Suddenly the doctor walked out and smiled a little…  
  
"it's a boy…"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran towards him….  
  
"Who's the father?!"  
  
They yelled in unison….then saw Kagome walk out smiling and walked towards Sesshoumaru…  
  
"It's you Sesshoumaru…"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and Inuyasha at first felt pain, but then Rin placed a hand on his shoulder…and he felt better some how…  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissed…  
  
"Lets get married…."  
  
They said in unison…  
  
To be continued…"the wedding" the last chapter…


	12. ALERT

not last chapter going to rearrange couples a little


	13. ANOTHER AUTHOR ALERT

Story-----------Sorry that i havent updated in a while I WILL BE VERY SHORTLY i just have to get sum things with my own life straightened out !


End file.
